A timepiece part as described above is in particular known from application WO2009/026735. One embodiment is proposed in FIG. 1. More specifically, this document discloses a timepiece comprising at least two articulated supports, a first 10 being articulated relative to the frame along a first axis, the second 12 being articulated in reference to the first support along a second axis orthogonal to the first. The escapement 14 is mounted on the second support and, owing to the articulation, can preserve a substantially stable orientation, preferably substantially horizontal, independently of the position of the frame. “Horizontal orientation” indicates that the planes of the discs are horizontal, and the axes of those discs are vertical.
The timepiece comprises a first transmission gear train 16, kinematically connected to an energy source and bringing that energy to the escapement 14, and a second reference gear train 18, connected to the stationary element of the frame. The two gear trains are arranged in parallel, such that any rotation between the supports and the frame or between the supports themselves, results in an identical rotation of the transmission and reference gear trains.
The timepiece further comprises a reverser system 20 making it possible to cause the last discs of the transmission and reference gear trains to rotate in opposite directions. Lastly, a differential correction device 22 makes it possible to cancel all of the movements of the support to bring only the energy from the energy source to the escapement. In fact, the transmission gear train 16 brings a movement corresponding to the rotation of the supports (R) and the rotation caused by the torque from the energy source (E) to a first input of the differential correction device. The reference gear train 18 also transmits a movement corresponding to the rotation of the supports (R) to the reverser system 20, the latter therefore transmitting a reverse movement (−R) to a second input of the differential correction device. The latter is arranged so as to produce the algebraic average of the first input and the second input (or (R−R+E)/2), such that, at its output, only a rotation caused by the torque from the energy source remains.
Thus, the supports bear the two gear trains, transmission 16 and reference 18, respectively, a reverser system 20 and a differential correction device 22, in addition to the escapement system. The present invention aims to reduce the number of parts supported by the supports and to reduce the volume occupied by the latter.